Another Kind Of Fantasy
by Miragaze
Summary: [Seifitis][Finished] Quistis never had the sort of Fairy Tale ending she wished for, she feels alone until she finds out someone feels as lonely as her. But will it work? Or will she just get hurt again? [R&R Please!]
1. Prologue

[A/N =D Hi, um… okay, just read and review please? And I'm finishing up on the next chapter coz' this ones pretty short, more of a prologue… and the next one will be longer. And the words in italic mean thoughts. Thanks! =)]

Tears nearly falling from her eyes, she turned away from the two. She was an angel, he was a lion. What was she? A failure that's what. 

She gazed at them when her tears had faded a little. She watched the couple embrace. She longed to be like that, she longed for someone to hold her and make her worries go away, she wanted to feel comfort you could only get from that, she wanted to be free from her loneliness. 

Walking away, she wiped the tears from her eyes and thoughts that made her wonder.

_I guess I'm a natural failure. Failed as an instructor and now failed... as everything else there is. I don't think I want love just because it's from him... I'm just... so alone... Why was I born like this? Why was I born Quistis Trepe? I wonder... if there's anyone out there... anyone, who was meant to stop my pain... to... love me. Where are you? Are you real? Come on... I want to be saved._

______________________________________________________

Watching the same pair, another one's eyes were on the couple. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and slammed his fist into his hand. He put his hands into his gray trechcoat's pockets and decided that even though... even though, he acted cool, maybe... he needed to be liked, loved, too. 

He walked away his head swirling with thoughts.

_Damn you, Rinoa! Squall, why did you have to be alive? I wish I could hate you both but I can't. I want to hate you! Then this wouldn't feel so bad. You had to be nice, if you were mean and awful then hating you would be so easy... I guess I can't blame you for liking someone, Rinoa... but now... I'm alone. Being dumped isn't a good feeling... now I feel like I'm not good enough for anyone... Hyne, this sucks... I guess I'm not good enough for anyone, really... I guess Seifer Almasy, was just not meant to be liked. _

_____________________________________________________

Quistis walked away slowly, her head facing the ground. 

She dared not look at anyone she passed for fear that they'd see her so sad. 

Then, suddenly, she fell to the floor with a thud. She looked up and saw Seifer staring blankly back at her. 

"Oh, Sorry um… I mean, Sorry, I wasn't looking." He said apologetically. Then his eyes traveled somewhere else.

"Ah... I'm fine. I wasn't either for that matter." She said and adjusted her glasses. She noticed Seifer was staring at something in the distance. She shook her head. 

She didn't dislike him, she was just wary of him; he was still Seifer. Even though Ultimecia was messing with his head before, he had to have a certain personality just to believe her.

"I'll be going now." She said curtly and left him. He barely heard her; he was still staring at Squall and Rinoa.

When he turned she was gone. 


	2. Loneliness

[A/N =) Please tell me if I'm repeating Quistis' thoughts too much here because nothing much is really happening and so I can't say much, but if I am, don't worry it's just that this chapters not very exciting the next one will be have more things happening I'm sure.]

"Heeyyyyy... Quisty!"

"Hello, Selphie." She replied to the hyper 17-year-old.

"Oh, um... Quisty?"

"Yes?" Quistis asked quietly.  
  


"Are you all right? You seem tired."  
  


"Fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night." That was true. She was tossing and turning for hours.

Selphie frowned a little and examined Quistis face. She looked really tired and her cheeks were flushed.

"Are you sick or something?" Selphie was really concerned because Quistis looked exhausted.  
  


"No, really, Sefie. I'll be fine." She smiled a little, trying to convince Selphie this was true.

"Well, alright... Hey look, here comes Irvine!" Selphie said finally deciding to believe her, "Hey Irvy! Over here!" She waved her arms so he could find her.

"Heya, Sefie, Quisty." He said calmly when he got to them. Selphie jumped into his arms and the taller cowboy gave her a playful tickle and hug. Selphie giggled as she grabbed his hat and put it on her head as usual. The two of them were so happy but as Quistis smiled and laughed a little she couldn't help but wish she had someone to be like Selphie had Irvine. She was trying to hide this though.

"So... what do you ladies wanna do?" Irvine asked them.

"Um... actually, I think I'll go, to the library or somewhere." Quistis said shortly.

"Are you sure, Quisty?" Selphie asked her.

"Yes, I need to catch up on my reading." She said and forced another smile.

"If you say so. Come on, Sefie, let's find Zell!" Irvine said and then grabbed his hat from Selphie and ran as she chased him.

"Bye, Quisty! Try to get some rest!" Selphie yelled as she ran after Irvine.

Quistis had to smile, even though it was a sad one, at the way they were acting. 

She quietly walked to the library and took out a new book she has been trying to read all week. **Loving You Like A Dream**_._ She sighed happily as she read little by little about how romantic it seemed in their world. How things seemed to just fall into place as you pleased in stories.

_ *Sigh*... Fairy Tales... how I wish my life was one... Then things would go just as I wished they would._

She folded the page she was in and closed the book taking it with her. She walked outside; she was still caught up in the wonders and romances of the story, which is probably why she didn't see Rinoa as she bumped into her.

"Oops... Sorry, Quistis!" Rinoa said as she jumped up.

Quistis tried to get up as well, "No problem. Seems I've been bumping into a lot of people lately." She said pleasantly. Rinoa giggled and then she saw Quistis' book.

"Hey, I've read that book before!" She pointed at the book.

"Really? Did you like it?" Quistis asked her.

"Oh, it was wonderful... I loved the part when Erika..." She was cut off by Squall calling her name. She turned around and he finally came up to them.

"Rinoa, I was looking for you. Oh, hi, Quistis." He said in his usual way.

"Hi, Squall." Quistis replied, forcing herself to be pleasant. It wasn't him that made her feel uncomfortable. It was just the way he grabbed Rinoa's hand and the way she found the perfect place to rest her head on, it was so… so... Natural to them.

"Aren't you going to report to Cid about something?" Rinoa asked him.

"He said he was busy and I should see him later. Want to go to the cafeteria before then?" He asked.

"Sure. You coming Quistis?" Rinoa asked her. Quistis hesitated. It would be nice to spend some time with Rinoa, she hadn't seen her in awhile but could she handle seeing those two together for a long time? No, she decided.

"No thanks. I just ate. I'll see you guys later!" She said and left.

"See you, Quistis!" Rinoa and Squall called.

She walked down and leaned herself against a tree, somewhere quiet.

_Quistis, you idiot! You could take it! You've been alone a lot of your life. You can take it. Why now only you decide you can't?_

She sat down on the cool grass. She felt someone next to her. She jumped up. So did the person.

It was Seifer.


	3. Understanding

"Seifer."

"Instructor Trepe."

"It's Quistis, Seifer. Not Instructor Trepe, especially not Instructor." She hated being reminded about how she lost her job of being an instructor.

"Sure... whatever you say."  
  


"What are you doing here?" Quistis asked him.

He paused and she wondered what he really was doing here.

"Well...?" She asked impatiently.

"I... just want to. Not a crime is it? This place seems like a good quiet place to think."

_What... what does he think about? He always seems to be of somewhere doing something without a care in the world. I wonder why he's here now. He always likes being in places there a lot of people._

"And, also I know what you're thinking, Trepe, it's that I don't usually think seriously, but I can too you know. I am a human being." He shocked her with this remark. She was ashamed that it was so obvious that she thought that way of him.

"Oh, well... Sorry. And I already told you, it's Quistis." She said without looking at him in the eye.

"Yeah, yeah.... Quistis." He said, not thinking anything of it. "So why are you here? Don't tell me you just want to, Quistis, you always have a reason for everything." 

She really didn't want to talk about her feelings with him… especially not with him.

"I just need a nice place to read my book and think about things." She said quietly. 

They were silent for the longest time, until Quistis noticed Seifer staring off into the distance again like he did the other night.

"What the hell... what are you looking at...?" Her voice trailed off and she saw what he was looking at. She was staring at Squall and Rinoa. Well, mostly Rinoa. They were holding hands again and they were laughing about something, she couldn't tell what. She shook her head.

_Rinoa... I should've known. I guess he still misses her. I... I... actually feel sorry for him... strange. Maybe because I know how it feels. Maybe he's not so bad after all._

"So..." She said loudly and Seifer snapped back to reality. "It's Rinoa, isn't it? That's who you're thinking about. In case you didn't notice, you weren't really hiding the fact that you were staring at her." She said her voice becoming softer.

Seifer looked at her for a while, deciding if he should tell her. 

"You wouldn't understand. So just, forget it." He said to Quistis, harshly. Then turned away quickly.

_Me… Not understand the frustrations of life? No… Impossible… Hearing him say that… That hurt… _

"Now that's… That's a laugh." Quistis said quietly. She felt something about his words hit her, hard.__

"What is?" He turned around to face her because her voice really sounded sad.

"Me of all people, not to understand disappointment." She shook her head. "You should know by now, Seifer, that I am probably the one supposed to say 'you wouldn't understand' to other people because I am probably one who has gone through the most in life. I don't always show it, but boy, can I feel it." Quistis almost couldn't believe she opened up a little bit about her to Seifer.

She shocked him with her outburst. 

He really didn't think that Quistis would feel, depressed. She never really showed it. Sure, he knew that she used to like Squall, or maybe still did, but that didn't seem too bad... she never seemed truly disappointed when she found out Squall liked Rinoa.

"Oh, fine. You're right. You happy?" He said to Quistis loudly.

"Not really. Now tell me." She sat down on the grass again. "Tell me more about how you feel."

"Why would you actually care?" He asked, he meant to say it sarcastically but found himself saying them sincerely.

"I would actually care." Quistis said as-a-matter-of-factly. She knew she meant it.

They talked for the longest time. Not necessarily all about how they felt but even about the dumbest things and they just ended up making each other laugh.  
"Hey, you know what I remember?" Quistis asked Seifer in a teasing manner after they talked the 'Orphanage Gang'.

"What?" He asked.

"I remember before in the orphanage, once you got mad at me for spilling my food on you or something, I got mad at you back and punched you. You cried so hard and I got in a lot of trouble." Quistis said, giggling at the memory. Seifer laughed sheepishly with her.

"Hey, go easy on me. I was four!" He said and that only made Quistis giggle louder.

"I guess you always were a little troublemaker." He said to Quistis.

"Me, a troublemaker?" She said innocently.

"Yeah, you..." He said menacingly.

"Quistis! Where are you?" Selphie's voice rang out.

"Oops. We must've been talking a lot. It's already late!" She said. Seifer started to reply but then Selphie appeared.

"Hi! There you are! I've been- Oh! Uh... Hi, Seifer!" Selphie said uncertainly.

"Hi..." He said.

Selphie turned back to Quistis. "I've been looking all over for you! What have you been doing all this time?" She asked mischievously.

Seifer turned red and Quistis said quickly, "Nothing. I mean… we were just talking. Come on, let's go. Bye, Seifer!" Quistis said.

"Bye, Quistis." He said.

_Wow, of all people… I wouldn't have expected Seifer to help me feel better. I feel so much happier. I feel like… I mean… A certain person out there understands me. I… I guess I'm not alone after all. I didn't think Seifer felt like me… strange what you could find out about someone in just one conversation. But… Why…?  Why am I thinking about him so much? _


	4. Questions

[A/N =) Pretty short chapter... nothing really happens... next one should be better. I plan on making the next one in Seifer's POV. Its only fair... ^^]****

_We stared at the sky, dancing the night away_

_I stared into his loving face and felt myself melt, I knew I could then die and be happy about it._

_Our eyes met and we moved closer... _

_"Erika..." He began to say. I could feel my heart beating rapidly inside me._

_"I... I love you." He said the words I have so longed to hear! I want to scream to him about how happy I am but instead I just stay longer in his embrace and feel all the cares in the world disappear._

Quistis sighed in the middle of reading her book.

_It is wonderful... Rinoa was right. I could read this for the rest of the day…_

She read for a while longer smiling dreamily through out the whole chapter. She would've read longer but someone knocked at the door.

  
"Quisteeeee!!!!!!!!! Open up!"

"Selph, shhhhhh.... people are staring!"

"Really? Oops... sorry, Rin."  
"Maybe she's not here..."

"I am here." Quistis said as she opened the door and Rinoa and Selphie fell into her room. Quistis helped them up and sat on her bed, wondering what they wanted to ask.

"Whats going on?" She asked them. They looked at each other as if to say 'You go first!'. Finally Rinoa spoke.

"Well... you do know that the Garden Festival is coming soon right?" She asked.

"Yes. Of course." 

"So, who're you going with???" Selphie butt in.

"Going with?" Quistis asked, confused.

"Yeah! This time it's required to go with a date! The other committee members wanted it..." She told Quistis.

"Oh..." Quistis felt her heart drop. Who would she go with? "I'm not... not sure... if I'm going."

"Why not?" Rinoa asked her. "I'm going with Squall, and Selphie's going with Irvine. Even Zell's going with Mishelle."

_Mishelle... oh, the library girl. _

"But... but... Who would I go with?" Quistis asked, ashamed.

"Who would you go with?" Selphie said slyly. "How about Seifer?" Both of them knew SOMETHING had to be happening between her and Seifer.  
"No! I mean... he wouldn't want to." Quistis said quickly.

"Why??? He seems to like you..." Selphie pouted.

"Yeah, Quistis!" Rinoa added. "You two have been hanging out a little more lately..."  
After the talk at the tree they talked to each other a lot more.

"Maybe, but..." Quistis couldn't deny that she liked him...

"Come on! I'm sure he wants to ask you..." Rinoa said.

"Really?" Quistis asked, hopefully.

"Really!"

"Still. I'm not going to ask him."

"Oh, geez... but if he asks you...?" Selphie asked her.

"If he asks me, yes, I'll go. ONLY if he asks me." Quistis said.

_Only if he asks me. Unlikely right? But... do I WANT him to ask me? What's happening to me? I guess I'm finally feeling less alone... And he's the reason._

Selphie and Rinoa left, with hopeful expressions on their faces. Quistis picked up her book and began to read again.

_I feel him next to me... his arms around me... we kept dancing and it seemed like nothing else mattered anymore... This... is it love?_

That's what I want to know...


	5. Answers

[A/N this chappie's kinda different coz' it's in Seifer's POV not like the others… I hope it's still okay though. Review please! Those are my inspirations! =)]

"Guys... Can I... ask you something?" Seifer started to tell his friends.

"YES?"  
"What is it? You sound nervous, ya know?"

Seifer paused for a moment before saying anything.

"Well... I mean, you still remember, about my talk with Quistis?" He said the last part quickly.

"QUISTIS...?" Fujin said startled, then a smile crept up her face. "Seifer... you like her don't you?" She stated more than asked.

"Woah! This is so weird, ya know?"

"No!" Seifer said quickly to his friends. "I mean... yeah... NO! I mean... I dunno..."

Fujin's smile got bigger. "I always knew... knew you two would... be right for each other..." She sighed.

"Fu! I'm not going that far... I think. I'm so confused, DAMMIT!" He punched the table they were sitting at. A few other people in the cafeteria stared.

"It's okay, Seifer... I mean..." Fujin started to say but she was interrupted.

"Hey, I know what! It's so perfect, ya know?" Raijin suddenly shouted.

"Be quiet!!! Everyone's staring!" Seifer hissed.

"Oops... but here, you can invite her to the Garden Festival, ya know? This time ya gotta bring a date, ya know?"

"Garden Festival... But... wouldn't everyone find it strange to... see me there? With her?" He asked them.

Fujin shrugged. "Just take the chance. She'd be glad to go with you. I've seen you two talk and you both seem happy whenever you're together."

Seifer turned red. "Maybe. But..."  
"No buts, ya know?"

"What if she says no?"

"Just try!" Fu told him, frustrated.

"Maybe. JUST MAYBE." He told them and stood up.

_Quistis... I was dumped once... probably will be again... But maybe this time it would be different... SHE's different._

"Where you going?" Fujin asked him.

"Just take a walk." He told her.

She and Raijin both nodded.

_Should I invite her...? Invite her, risk getting hurt. Don't ask her... I'll still be a loser!_

He stopped walking and stumbled when he saw Quistis walking out of her room.

_There she is! Do I go talk to her? But... what if we talk about the Garden Festival?_

He had to talk to her though because she had spotted him and was waving. He walked over to her and he felt so nervous, because he knew he wanted to ask her.

"Hi, Seifer." Quistis greeted him.

"Hey, Quistis..." He said and grinned nervously. She noticed this and stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Something... wrong?" She asked him.

"Wrong? No!" He said. She didn't look convinced so he added, "Worrying... the SeeD thing... I mean, you know... if  I'm gonna pass..." Which was true.

Quistis laughed. "What happened to the confidence you had last time? I still remember..."

Seifer relaxed and grinned wider, "Please. I just want to try being MODEST here."

Quistis put on a wicked smile and punched him in the shoulder. "No, but really if you to train or something, I can help."

"Well, thanks..." He put an arm around her shoulder and she accepted this with a smile.

_Ask her! If you're gonna ask her this is the right moment! DO IT! You can do this!_

"Uh, Quistis..." He asked her as they walked to the cafeteria were Seifer planned to meet Fujin and Raijin again.

"Yeah?" She must've noticed something making him nervous because his grip on her suddenly tightened.

He tried to relax and started again. "Quistis. Er... I was thinking..."  
Quistis was just looking at him, anxiously.

"Do you... um... wanna... wanna..."

_JUST SAY IT! SAY IT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!_

"Do you wanna... go... um... totheGardenFestivalwithme?" He said the last part really fast.

"Um... did you just ask me..." She asked him slowly, like she was trying to figure out what he just said. "to go to the Garden Festival... with you?" 

_She's gonna say no... no... no... She doesn't look happy... she's taking so long to answer... that's bad right? Oh, Hyne..._

"Sure!" Her face broke into a smile and she even blushed. "Why not?"

Seifer was in shock. He only smiled and said "Thanks."

_She... said... YES! Yes...? Wow...._

"Thanks a lot." He added.

"Thanks for asking me." She said and she blushed more because she noticed Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Squall and Zell staring at her and grinning.

"So how 'bout I just talk to you about it later... seeing we have an audience now..." He asked her.  
"Sure. Bye." He said and walked dreamily to her friends as Seifer walked to his.

_YES... YES... YES... She said yes? Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. I am going to the Garden Festival... With Quistis._

He turned to look at her and she looked just as happy as him.


	6. Preparation

**[A/N Next chapter will be in the Garden Festival already… I hope to have it ready soon… ^^]**

_Things are so great... I'm so happy he asked me._

Quistis was happy and excited for the Garden Festival which was the next night. Yet doubts also began to creep into her heart. She brushed them aside for the moment though and pulled dress after dress trying to figure out which one suited her best.

She pulled out a nice, knee-length black one and pulled it over her head.  She examined herself in the mirror.

_Is black my color? Gee, why am I so nervous? I'm just going to the Garden Festival.   
  
_She took of the dress and looked through her closet.

_...With Seifer. That's what's making me nervous._

She found a nice, silk, purple one and put it on.

_What is it about him? What is it that makes me happy and nervous at the same time when I see him walking towards me?_

She shook her head, seeing that purple makes her look horrible and began her search for 'the dress' again.

_I remember this feeling... I used to feel it whenever I saw Squall..._

She sat down on her bed and gave up for now.

_And then Squall left me. No, I never had him. But... he hurt me. Is Seifer going to do that as well? ...No! Seifer... he's different. He knows what it feels like to be alone... so, he wont leave me... right?_

She had to leave her thoughts though when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and Selphie was there.

"Hi, Selph." She greeted her.

"Hey! Quisty!"  
"What's going on?"

"Oh, me and Rinny are going to try and figure out what to wear to tomorrow night. Wanna come to my room and help too?"

"Well... sure!" She answered.

"Great! Come on!" They ran to Selphie's room. When they got there they saw Rinoa already lying down on Selphie's bed. She jumped up when she saw them.

"Hi! What took you?"  
"Bumped into Zell." Selphie answered. "Let's start."

"Who should we choose for first?" Rinoa asked them.

"Um... how about you?" Selphie said.

"Okay! I brought some of my clothes with me... the nicest ones." A pile on Selphie's bed stood next to Rinoa.

"Goody." Selphie said and started pulling out and examining each of Rinoa's dresses with Quistis.

"How about this one?" Selphie asked Quistis and Rinoa showing them a really gorgeous, short red one.

"Hmm... I don't think red is my color, Selph." Rinoa told her. 

They went through the rest of Rinoa's clothes.

"I don't think anything here suits you, Rin." Quistis said.

"Yeah... hey, you can borrow something from me! I know what would be perfect." Selphie rummaged through her closet and came out with a cute light blue dress, that sort of folded on the bottom.

"Cute!" Rinoa said and tried it on.   
"Perfect." Quistis told her. "Let's find Selphie's now."

Selphie ended up wearing a tan dress with colorful beads across the bottom.

"I don't want to wear something too, dull." She told them. "Now, let's choose for Quistis."

"I already went through my clothes. I'll probably end up buying a new one..." She sighed and pulled a strand of her hair nervously.

Selphie and Rinoa gave each other a look that said they knew what was going on with Quistis.

"Nervous, Quisty?" Selphie asked her friend.

"A little." She answered tugging her hair harder.

"Because of Seifer?" Rinoa sat down next to her.

"Maybe... I guess so." She finally admitted.

_Seifer... I don't know... I guess I'm still afraid. _

"Why...?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, you know..." She started uncertainly. "I mean... I like him, but I'm...." She paused and her friends waited patiently. "I guess I'm scared."  
"Scared?" Rinoa asked, confused.

"Scared... that he'll leave me, that I'll be alone again, I mean, you remember, before... Squall..." Suddenly she stopped and looked guiltily at Rinoa.

"Sorry." She said and blushed.

Rinoa laughed gently. "It's okay." She stood up. "Don't worry about that, Quis. Anyway, I think I have the dress for you." She picked up the red one, Selphie had chosen for her earlier. "I think this would look terrific on you."

Quistis tried it on.

"You look sensational! You look great in red." Selphie told her when she came out of Selphie's bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and decided she looked okay.

"I hope Seifer thinks the same." She smiled nervously.

"I'm sure he will. You're all set." Rinoa smiled.

_I hope so... I hope I'm ready for this..._


	7. Together

**[A/N =) Finally got this chapter up. Next one's still at the Garden Festival in case your wondering… hope it's interesting enough…]__**

_Okay, Quistis. This is the night you've been waiting for. You know you can do this... This night will be fine... it will be great! You're going with Seifer! So, it will be great... right?_

She pulled on her borrowed, red dress and tried to calm herself down.

She smiled as she pulled up her blonde hair and fixed it into a bun, letting loose some of her hair, letting it shape her face, and thought about what Seifer might wear. He didn't wear anything but his usual clothes of his blue shirt and trench coat.

"Quistis, we'll go ahead, okay? Meet you there?" A voice called her through the door.

"Okay, Selph!" She yelled back.

"Rinoa and Squall's already there as well! Get the-"

"Hiya, Quistis!" Irvine's voice interrupted Selphie's.

"Irvy! I was talking!" Selphie said playfully and Quistis laughed. Her voice faded as she and Irvine walked away.

_I hope I won't trip or anything... After all we will go a little later so all eyes will be on me if I do! Oh, why I didn't I prepare earlier?_

Just as she finally decided she looked presentable, she heard someone knock on her door.

"Quistis?" It was Seifer. When she heard his voice, immediately she felt nervous again, but when she opened the door and saw him she actually smiled and calmed down.

"Hi, Seifer." She said and closed the door behind her.

"You look great..." He said. "For once." He smirked at her and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow... No, seriously, Quis. You look terrific." Hearing him say that made her calm down, yet her heart was beating faster than ever.

"You look pretty good too..." She started. "No, trench coat?" She asked jokingly.

"Fu wouldn't let me." He laughed. He was wearing a blue shirt as usual, but a more formal button-down one and a black jacket. 

"Well, shall we?" He asked her offering her his hand. She smiled and took it, holding on to him all the way to the Quad and finally the ballroom.

They stood at the entrance as Quistis adjusted her hair and smiled nervously at Seifer.

 "Let's go..." She told him and she took his hand again, grasping it tightly. 

He noticed this. "Nervous, Trepe?" He asked.

"It's QUISTIS." She corrected him.

"Don't I get special privileges, as your escort?" He teased her.

"No. Isn't being with me enough for you?" She joked.

"I guess that's good enough." She smiled as he said that and they entered the ballroom.

Quistis gasped at how beautiful, the Garden Committee had made it. Selphie had spotted Quistis and waved to her and Quistis waved back.   
"You wanna go there?" Seifer asked when he noticed her waving at Selphie.

"If it's okay with you." 

"Sure." They walked to Irvine and Selphie, who were pointing at something. Selphie greeted them enthusiastically and Irvine just winked at Quistis.

"Hey again, Quistis.... And Seifer." Irvine said slyly.

"Hi, IRVINE." Quistis said pointedly. "So, what's going on?" She asked them.

"Rinoa and Squall's 3rd dance." Selphie said. "At first Squall was really horrible like last time. He bumped into 2 other couples dancing, but then he got better."

Quistis looked around and finally spotted them amidst all the dancers. She grinned. Rinoa looked so happy and Squall looked happy but unsure. Rinoa was smiling at him and when she saw Quistis looking at her she waved and so did Squall.

_I just realized... that sad feeling I usually get when I see Squall... It's gone. Gone. I wonder... Does Seifer still feel the same towards Rinoa?_

She glanced at him and to her surprise, he was grinning as well. He looked at Quistis when he noticed her staring at him. He just looked at her for the longest time and then asked something Quistis never thought he would.

"Do you want to dance?" 

Quistis was really surprised but quickly agreed and let Seifer guide her towards the dance floor. She looked back only once and saw Selphie jumping excitedly and Irvine grinning his sly smile once more. She just smiled at them though and then turned back to Seifer.

They stopped and Quistis took his hand, he put his hand on her thin waist and Quistis felt some new happiness inside of her.

"...I have to say, I'm not a very good dancer." Quistis said nervously.

"It's okay." He smiled. "I'm not that great either but I'll help you through it." The music started and Seifer led her through. Her body seemed to move easily to the music, uneasily at first then she began to move surely and confidently. She felt so comfortable there with Seifer that things just seemed to fall into place as they went.

_Even the dancing... it seems so simple with him... I feel like I've been doing this forever... it feels so familiar. I feel like I'm in a dream… A fairy tale._

Seifer grinned at her and they went through another song. 

"I thought you weren't good." He teased.

She shrugged. "It got easier." She answered vaguely and smiled.

She danced dreamily and gracefully to that song, never even once feeling tired. Soon though the song ended. A new song began to play, creating a romantic essence in the ballroom. 

"Close to you. I know this song. One of my favorites." Quistis told Seifer.

"You want to dance this one?" He asked her and she nodded. She slowly and unsurely placed her arms around his neck and he placed his other hand on her waist. He grinned at her and they began to move to the music.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Everytime you are near_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

Quistis began to hum the melody of the song and Seifer closed his eyes and just listened to her humming. 

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Everytime you walk by_

_Just like me _

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

She smiled and felt his breath against hers. As the song played, she felt, well, close to him. So close.

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair_

_and golden starlight in your eyes so true_

Quistis began to sing the song softly, and Seifer's eyes shot open when she did. He felt like an angel had stopped by next to him and started singing. It was very quiet between them except for Quistis' soft voice singing.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me_

_They long to be _

_Close to you_

_Just like me _

_They long to be_

_Close to you _

Quistis didn't stop until the ending of the song. When the song ended and the ballroom was quiet, neither of them spoke they just stayed there with each other's arms around the other, listening to the silence. 

Finally, Seifer spoke.

"You have a great singing voice." He whispered to her. She pulled her arms off him and he did the same. 

She couldn't smile for some reason so she just whispered "Thank you." back. He took her hand and they walked off the dance floor.

_So close to you... _


	8. Wishes

**[A/N Yay! Finally finished the whole Garden Festival thing. But this story is only half-finished… expect the unexpected… *MWAHAHA*]**

_He's so close... This feels like a dream. I feel like I'm in another kind of life... Another one of my fantasies... Just a fairy tale... But this, this is real._

Quistis still held on to Seifer's hand. They walked back to Selphie and Irvine, who were smiling wickedly.

"You guys danced 3 dances! Only 1 less than Squall and Rinoa!" Selphie bounced as she spoke.

"Yeah... Hey, Sefie, let's dance. I like this song." Irvine told her and grabbed her arm. 

"But it's a slow one!" Selphie pouted. 

"That's why I like it..." Irvine pulled Selphie away as she protested, giggling.

But Seifer and Quistis still weren't left alone. Not for a minute. They had just looked at each other when Rinoa came along tugging a quiet Squall behind her.

"Hi, Quistis!" Rinoa said cheerfully. "Hi, Seifer."

"Hey, Quistis. Seifer." Squall said in greeting.

Quistis looked at Seifer to see if his face showed any disappointment or anger when he saw Squall with Rinoa, but all she saw was a smile and she heard his voice say teasingly, "So... 4 dances, eh?"

"And 2 slow ones..." Quistis added.

Rinoa giggled. "And what about you guys? I think I saw you guys, catch a slow dance..."

"Let's change the topic..." Quistis laughed and saw Seifer glance at Rinoa.

_Is he...? I wonder... does he..?_

But Seifer quickly turned to Quistis and gave her a reassuring smile which she returned as well.

"Quis, d'ya think we could go say hi to Fu and Raijin?" He asked her, turning his head in their direction.

"Sure, why not?" She replied. "Talk to you guys later?" She asked Rinoa and Squall.

"You'd better." Rinoa grinned. "Come on, Squall, I feel re-energized! Let's dance again!"

Squall actually smiled. "Alright, alright." He said allowing her to pull her to the dance floor, he waved good-bye to them as Rinoa got impatient.

"Okay, let's go." Quistis said to Seifer.

They walked over to Fujin and Raijin who went together. 

"Hey, saw you guys dancing, ya know?" Raijin greeted them when they saw each other. Fujin though only gave Seifer a knowing smile and wink.

"Did you guys dance?" Seifer asked them.

"Hell no. We danced for 20 seconds until Raijin stepped on my foot... oh, 20 TIMES!" Fujin yelled at him.

"I don't know how to dance, ya know?" He replied.

"You were the one who wanted to dance in the first place..." She grumbled.

Quistis laughed. "I wasn't sure how to dance, either. Seifer guided me."

"It was easy... after all, I am good at dancing." He grinned. 

"Where'd all your modesty go?" Quistis demanded to know.

"Out on the balcony. Where we're going." He said after a moment.

"Figures..." Quistis giggled. Seifer saw Fujin grin at him, and he actually grinned back. 

Quistis let Seifer pull her outside to the balcony.

_It's so wonderful out here... Its so nice... and with him too..._

Quistis sighed and looked out at the dark sky, twinkling with beautiful, bright stars spread out before her. It was so quiet, not like inside where the music was playing. It was really silent except for the faint sound of music coming from the inside, it almost seemed like time had stood still with only her and him, at least that's how she felt.

"So, are we supposed to be looking for your modesty out here?" She joked.

He laughed.

They were quiet for a while just leaning on the balcony staring at the stars, pointing out and occasional shooting star. Quistis sat on the edge of it, trying to get as close to the stars as she could. 

"It's so beautiful out here..." She sighed.

"Quiet too..." He added, his eyes were bright and Quistis could tell it wasn't just because of the light of the stars reflecting on him.

Quistis leaned forward as she saw a shooting star and wished.

_I wish that this was real… And if this is real, I wish I get my happily ever after soon… _

"Hey!" Quistis nearly fell off the balcony. Seifer quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She wasn't in danger of falling anymore, but his hand was still around Quistis' arm and both of her arms were around his neck. 

Their eyes were completely locked on each other. Quistis couldn't take her eyes off him. They moved closer and closer, until their faces were only millimeters apart from the other's. Their lips were so close to the others that Quistis could feel and hear his breath. 

Just as she thought they would touch, Quistis heard a voice go, "Woah! ...Ah... Oops...".

Their faces turned away, and Quistis saw it was Michele. Zell's date.

"Sorry!" She said, blushing.  
"Michele, what's going on...? WOAH!" Zell entered and dropped the cup filled with soda that he was carrying.

"Zell!" Quistis said and her hands dropped. Seifer's did too. 

"What the...? I knew you were going with Seifer, Quistis but..." Zell whistled.

"Zell, I was just... I mean, I nearly fell and..." Quistis said helplessly.

"Sure, Quistis. Didn't see anything." Zell said. Michele nodded.

"Look here, Chicken-wuss, there really wasn't anything." Seifer growled at him.

"Okay, Seifer..." He said in a way that told them he didn't believe what they were saying.

Quistis sighed.

"Leaving." Zell turned to Michele. "Let's give 'em some privacy, eh?" Michele giggled.

They left and Seifer and Quistis were left with the awkward moment.

"Well, that was..." Quistis trailed off.

"Awkward?" Seifer filled in.

"My thoughts exactly." She said. She turned to the stars again and noticed that the music had stopped.

"Time to go?" She asked Seifer.

"I think so." He nodded.

They walked out of the balcony together, then the ballroom and then Seifer walked Quistis to her room.

_NEARLY perfect night, coming to and end... Oh, well... I knew this night wouldn't last forever anyway..._

"Thanks for asking me to go, Seifer." She started to thank him. "I really, really enjoyed it." 

"Hey, so did I." He shrugged and smiled. "Except for that Chicken-wuss..." 

"Anyway... Thanks again." She said as they approached her room.

"No problem. I told you... my pleasure." He smiled wider.

"So... see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure... tomorrow." He agreed. Their hands separated and immediately she missed it being there. 

"Bye, Seifer." She smiled and entered her room.

_My fantasy... My night... Comes to it's end..._


	9. Wondering

**[A/N Hoping I didn't rush the ending of this chapter… Please review people! I NEED INSPIRATION! Think this is one of the longest chapters… Hmm… ^^]**

It was two days after the Garden Festival. Quistis was just in her room reading her book **Loving You Like A Dream** again and trying to finish up the last few chapters. 

_"Please... You DON'T..."_

_Tears fell landing on my cheeks and my lips. _

_"Erica... I care about you... I do..."  
"Just, please... You don't care about me. GO AWAY." She pushed him away and ran into the deep of the forests where no one would disturb her. _

_Why doesn't he love me, I ask? Why? _

Quistis didn't feel too bad for the character in the story.

_It's a fairy tale. I know the end will just end up with 'And they lived happily ever after.". Everything, even fights, are perfect and work out in stories._

She read a bit more and almost came to the part where things got better and it's obvious fantasy-ness came back. She stopped reading though when she heard Seifer call her name. She opened the door and there he was, right in front of her.

"Hi, Seifer." She said brightly.

"Hey, Quistis..." His voice trailed to an end. "You're hair's down."

"Oops... Forgot about that. Wait a second." She let him in and ran into her bathroom and pulled it up into her usual style.

"Like your hair that way... But you look just as nice with it up." He grinned.

"So..." She blushed but still asked, "What is it?"  
"Well... Right the SeeD test is already three days away?" He said.

"Yeah... I forgot about that. I'm going to be one of the SeeDs coming." She sat down on her bed.

"So... I was wondering if you'd help me prepare like you said you would." He ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Oh, sure, Seifer. Like when, I mean, I could already... now." She offered.

"Now? That'd be great."

"Hmm... okay but you did study for the exam, right?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was sorta hoping, you'd help there too. You know me... the *ehem* undisciplined one." He grinned.

"Can't deny that." She giggled. "Sure, why not?" She stood up, "Just give me 10 minutes? I'll meet you in front of the training center, I'll just get ready some of my books and notes when I was instructor. Should be helpful." 

"Okay, meet'cha there! Thanks a million, Trepe!" He left her room, grinning at her.

She ran outside and yelled, "Quistis!"

"Fine, QUISTIS!" He shouted back mockingly and laughed.

She shook her head, chuckled and quickly got the stuff she needed. She tossed them into a messy pile on her bed. She grabbed Save The Queen and ran to the Training Center where she said she'd meet Seifer. She found him outside the parking lot on her way there. He was talking to Fujin when she arrived and didn't see her. She tapped his shoulder.

"Ehem..." She smiled. "Hi, Fujin." She said in a friendly tone.

Fujin nodded and smiled at Seifer. Then she left them alone.

"Well. You ready, Seifer?" She asked him.

"Always have been." He adjusted Hyperion. "Let's go. Test of speed! Last on inside is a loser!" He ran to the Training Center, quickly, not giving her a chance.

She shook her head. "Seifer you and your games...!" She grinned though when she got there ahead of him. 

"And you were saying?" She teased.

"I let you win that one, Quistis. Next time I won't go easy on you." He grinned wickedly and put his arm around her, pretending to strangle her.

Quistis laughed. "Let's not waste anymore time." She walked through the Monsters' Lair and pulled out Save The Queen. She looked around for a minute or so.

"Where on earth are the monsters today...?" He wondered. Like they heard him, two gnats came out, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Right there!" Quistis yelled.

"Ooh... finally, a battle." He said. 

Quistis battled one of them and killed it with one last of her Fire Magic and a few strong hits of her whip. Seifer just used his Hyperion and it died quickly. He grinned and posed with his gunblade.

"Seifer, quit it. Any monster could just come out all of a sudden and attack with you posing like a moron." Quistis tried to hide her smile.

They battled around five more gnats after that.

"Damn... Where are all the T-Rexaurs today?" Seifer grumbled. Just then one of them appeared behind him.

"You got your wish!" She yelled. "Look behind you!"

He turned around and yelled, "Yeah!"

"Don't be so happy, Seifer, he could attack any moment!" She hit it with her whip and it growled. Seifer slashed it with his Hyperion and a cut appeared on it's leg. 

"Blizzaga!" Quistis yelled and a strong blast of ice magic hit the T-Rexaur. It growled louder and Seifer hit it with his Hyperion a number of times.

"We almost have it..." Quistis told him.

He attacked it once more but the monster countered it and slashed Seifer with it's tail. 

"Argh!" Seifer held his arm and Quistis could see a bit of blood spill.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"I'll be fine!" He lifted his gunblade but Quistis could tell it hurt. She hit the monster with her whip, again and again.   
"Blizzara!" She used her magic and finally the T-Rexaur collapsed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She ran to Seifer.

"Fine." He said, but Quistis pried his fingers of the wound anyway. It was big, deep and bleeding badly.   
"Hmm... It's looks worse than it actually is." She looked around. "Come on... Secret Area. I'll check it out there. It's dangerous here." 

"Ouch..." He said as she covered it with her hand but let her pull him to the Secret Area.

"Now, let's see that again." She said as they entered. She pulled her hand away and examined it.

"It stings like hell." He said.   
"Don't be a baby... It's just the blood that makes it seem horrible." She said. "Take off your jacket; it's hard to see with it covering." He took it off but kept muttering that it hurt when he did.

"Just the same. It hurts like hell." He said when it was finally off.

Quistis shrugged. "Hold out your arm." And he did.

She used his jacket to wipe off the blood. "Hell, that stings!" He yelled.

"Sheesh, I'm just trying to make sure it won't get infected!" She told him, "Hold still or it might hurt even more."

He did as told but still grumbled.

"Damn, no potions..." Quistis muttered to herself. "Cure." She tried to heal him and the bleeding stopped but the wound was only partially healed.

"Damn... no more!" She just kept muttering. "Come on." She tore a part of the sleeve of Seifer's jacket and wrapped it tightly around his wound.

"Quistis, that was my favorite jacket!" He told her.

"You've got extras of them. The all look identical." She said, exasperated.

"True but... still." He shrugged.

"Anyway, let's go. I've got some potions in my room." She grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him out of the training center before they could be attacked.

"Thanks... For doing that, Trepe... Quistis." He told her as they approached her room.

"It was a challenge, but no problem." She grinned and opened the door. "Sit down." She told him and started rummaging around for a potion.

"I know it's here somewhere..." She mumbled. "Aha! Here it is!" She called from inside her bathroom.

"Great." He said.

She came out holding the bottle filled with blue liquid. She handed it to him and he gulped it down.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked softly.

"Not as much..." He admitted.

"Good." She smiled and stood up from her bed. "Should we start studying for your exams now? If you don't even pass you won't get to become a SeeD."

"There goes the ambitious side of you, Quis. Gonna have me studying all night and day aren't you?" He joked.

She grinned. "Perhaps. If you keep this up. Sit down here." She motioned to the seat next to hers.

She noticed her book on the table. She quickly turned back to Seifer though. 

"You like Fairy Tales, Quistis?" He asked, seeing the book on her table.

She nodded and frowned.

Suddenly, a question had formed in her head. Maybe from her book. She's not sure. All she knew was that when she looked at him, she had to ask. She stared into his eyes and couldn't stop herself. Before she could stop the words from coming out, they were said. The words felt strange and unfamiliar in her mouth but still she asked him,

"Seifer, do you love me?"

**[A/N Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Bad, bad, bad me… =P Just have to wait for the next one. ^^]**


	10. Heartbroken

**[A/N Oooh… some people might kill me for making it like this but just trust me. ^^ And oh, yeah, I hope it's okay and I hope it's not boring.]**

Silence was heard and she saw confusion in his dark green eyes that usually sparkled with arrogant happiness. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, she felt it hard to breath as she waited for any sort reaction. She wished desperately to be able to just take back her question. She stared at her book, and frowned. His face was blank and showed no sign of emotion. She bit her lip and wished to be anywhere but there at that moment.

"Seifer." She uttered that single word and his eyes stared back at her with a longing emotion she couldn't describe with mere words.

"Quistis." He said softly and desperation was heard within his voice, "I... do... care about you." The tone of his voice switched and expressed the longing sadness that was also shown in his eyes. 

She stared at the ground and felt something tugging at her chest, and tears already beginning to fill her eyes.

"You don't... care..." She spoke softly. The slight tugging on her heart began to feel like her heart breaking into two.

"Quistis, I..." He said, "I don't want to hurt you..." He began, "You know what I'm like... I just don't want to hurt you..." He said desperately trying to fit his feelings into words.

She cut him off before the tears in her eyes could fall, "Too late. You already did." She tried to make her voice empty and cold but she still couldn't hide the sadness and pain she felt. She stood up and began to run out the door. He grabbed her arm swiftly and tried to stop her from going away.

"Quistis, please, just you know me. I could just end up hurting you... more than you can imagine... I don't want that..." He said in desperate confusion.

"Please ...Leave me alone, like I should be." She whispered to him. And with that she tugged her arm free and ran. Ran far away from her troubles, from her problems.

_I knew it. I knew it. I am meant to be alone... No one! No one, cares about me._

This thought kept nagging her as she ran to the forests. She ran away from the Garden and yet her thoughts just wouldn't leave her in peace. A voice in her head kept telling her that she was impossible for everyone. She ran and ran, until she tripped on a rock. A trail of blood ran down her knee. She got up and walked over a bigger rock and sat down a simple empty emotion being felt in her heart.

A tiny trail of crimson began its way to the ground. She held her knee, the pain was barely noticed compared to the pain in her heart, and she realized that she had used up her last cure on Seifer.

Then finally, she couldn't stop it and the tears just began to fall. She let it fall down though, she let it drop on her cheek and fall to the ground, splashing against the grass. She just stayed there for the longest time waiting for no one to come.

_No one.__ No one. Quistis Trepe, belongs with no one. _

She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was late and the night began to show itself. She was on the ground. She stared at the sky and realized she had probably fallen asleep. She stood up and sat down on the same rock. She heard voice calling her and so she turned to where she heard them.

"Quistis?" It was Rinoa. "Quistis...?" The voices got louder and louder.

"Over here." She said softly. A shadowy figure appeared and so did another two behind it.

"There you are. Been looking all over for you." Rinoa ran over to her side and Quistis stood up, she didn't say a word.

"What happened to your knee?" Rinoa frowned. Squall and Selphie behind her just stared at them.

"Tripped on something." Quistis muttered.

"Hmm... No problem." Selphie said, she tried to be cheerful as always, but Quistis could sense some of it was forced. "Cura!" White sparks flew out and healed Quistis knee.

"Thanks." She said, not really caring. 

Rinoa and Selphie gave each other knowing looks and Squall just looked plain concerned.

_LOOKS concerned... I don't think they really care. No one does. And so why should they be any different?_

"...We should go now. It's late." He said quietly.

Quistis nodded vaguely with nothing to say or add.

They walked back to the Garden in silence. Everyone could sense that Quistis did not want to be spoken to at the moment.

When they got there, Squall left with Rinoa, after they uttered their falsely cheery good-byes. Selphie walked Quistis back to her room, though.

They saw Seifer on the way and he looked at Quistis with concerned eyes. She just turned away from him. From the corner of her eyes though, she noticed he looked so torn apart. He looked like he was deciding to talk to Quistis or just leave. In the end, he just stood there and watched as Quistis walked into her room and shut the door closed. After a moment of staring at absolutely nothing, he left for his room as well.

Once Selphie had left, Quistis just laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She saw her book next to her. She just turned away and shoved it off the bed in disgust. She shut her eyes and tried to forget about her horrible day.

She stayed there the whole night. Alone.

**[A/N Bad… bad… Anyway, stay tuned for the next one! ^^]******


	11. Desperation

[A/N Poor Quistis… Anyway, just a short chapter I made quickly. Tried to show things in Seifer's POV so he doesn't look like such a mean person.

Another day had passed and Quistis still hadn't left her room. She had come out once or twice to go to the cafeteria but then she'd just go back to her room and stay there for hours to come. Seifer noticed this and so did his friends.

"SEIFER." Fujin said, her expression confused.

He just lifted his hands in a sort of shrug, asking her what she wanted to say.

"QUISTIS?" She asked him, half-confused, half-worried.

_Dammit. I can't hide it from her can I? Hyne, why did Quistis ask me that? I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER. I don't._

"What about her?" He mumbled.

"Seifer." Fujin's tone became soft, as it did when she was concerned or angry.

He just shook his head. "She... sorta asked me... if I loved her." He said slowly.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said, I cared about her..." He muttered.

"And she got hurt?" She already knew. "Seifer, why did you say that? DO you love her?" Fujin voice was firm but gentle.

"I dunno, Fu. I mean, you know me... I'd just end up hurting her... or leaving her, you know me! I have NO commitment! I mean, hello? Ultimecia possessed me! I can be talked into doing anything! I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER!" He was practically yelling.

"You do know... those things shouldn't matter." She looked more serious than usual.

"What the hell...? I don't get you, Fu." He said and walked away, without waiting for a reply.

______________________________________________________

_Quistis Trepe, what is wrong with you? Why? Why on earth did you ask him that question? Hyne, why?!?_

Quistis was still in her room. She wouldn't come out if she didn't have to. She had just stayed inside asking herself why she was so stupid and dumb.

_I wonder if this was supposed to happen? If I didn't ask him that, would things be different? Would he have been able to love me later on? _

That new question formed in her head but it took only a second for her to think of the answer.

_No. I am meant to be alone. Just me._

She sat down on her bed with a tired sigh. She was tired of this. Tired of living a life with no purpose, no meaning. That's it. There was no more for her to do with her life. She loved and was not loved back. And so she is alone again.

_I wonder... I still... think..._

Quistis stood up and walked to her bathroom slowly. She opened the cabinet next to her mirror. She glanced at her reflection and frowned in disgust at the lost, empty expression she saw.

She took out a bottle and closed the cabinet door. There in her hand was the bottle of pills, that could end her life, end her misery.

_It's not like anyone will care if I take this right? What have I got to lose?_

She popped open the cap and poured some red pills into her palm. Four tablets were there, right in her hand. She stood in silence preparing herself for what she felt would be her last breath. 

Her mind was confusing her. Some of her told her to take it and the rest told her to stop.

_Dammit Quistis! TAKE IT! No one cares anyway! It's not like you'll miss out on anything._

Her hands began to shake and her breathing switched to short gasping. She slowly put one of the blood-red pills to her lips.

She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, her heart beating rapidly.

She started to put it to her tongue and prepared herself…

"Quistis...?" A soft voice called her.

Her eyes shot open and she pulled back her hand quickly, taking the pill out as well.

"Quistis...?" The voice called again.

"I'm here..." She said quietly, staring at the things in her hand.

"Quisty, It's Selphie. And Rinoa. Anyway, we were just wondering if you'd want to come to the cafeteria? You must be hungry." 

"Um..." She said, deciding what to do," Why don't you go ahead? I might catch up later." She said.

"Alright, Quis. Hope you'll get there soon." Selphie called, footsteps were heard and the sounds slowly faded.

Quistis dropped the pills on her bathroom floor and listened to them clatter against the hard tiles.

She turned away and walked to her bed. She sat down and thought hard about what she was about to do.

_Hyne, I'm so confused... I can't believe what I was about to do... And I can. I'm SO confused, damn._

She pounded on the pillow next to her. Quistis stood up and saw the Fairy Tale book on her floor. She bent down and placed it on her desk softly and left to find her friends.

_Fairy Tales... In my world, I don't think 'Happily Ever After's' exist..._


	12. Helpless

**[A/N ^^ Okay new chapter. Sorry took so long to get posted. This story is nearly coming to an end. =)]**

It was the day of the SeeD examination. Quistis was getting dressed and ready in her room. She began to walk to the Front Gate where she was supposed to meet the others.

_Well, it's the day. I wonder if I'll have to see Seifer today._

"Quistis, over here!" Rinoa called her. Quistis turned around and saw her other friends calling her over by the directory.

"Hi." She said as she approached them.

"We've got the list here." Squall said and held up a piece of paper. "Some of us, even though not instructors, will handle students. I guess Cid figured we'd handle that well." 

"Cool. Who got me?" Rinoa asked excitedly.

"And me?" Irvine jumped in.

"Well... let's see... Here's your name, Rinoa... Selphie got you. Quistis you got Irvine. Uh... both Irvine and Rinny... I mean Rinoa are Squad leaders."

_I wonder who got Seifer... It may be mean but I hope he's not in my group._

Squall glanced at her and then as if reading her thoughts checked the list again.

"In case you're wondering, Xu got Seifer." He told her. Quistis just nodded but couldn't help being relieved.

"Who are the others in my group?" She asked him. 

"Um... you got Irvine... a Jamie and... an Aikka." He informed her. 

Quistis shook her head. Those names were familiar. "Both Trepies. Oh, well I guess it will be fine."

Irvine on the other hand yelled, "Alright! Girls!" and grinned mischievously.

"Irvy!" Selphie shrieked and grabbed his hat and ran away from him as he chased her.

"My hat! Okay, Sefie... I get the picture!" He yelled to her and she handed him back his precious hat.

"Well, we better go now." Squall folded the piece of paper and tucked it into his pocket. "Quistis and Selphie, you're both supposed to meet your Squad in the parking lot. Rinoa and Irvine, go with them since you're both taking the exam. Zell and I will take the Ragnarok there since we're just SeeDs not Instructors."

"Cool! Am I considered an Instructor?" Selphie squealed.

"For now." Squall nodded. "Enjoy it while it lasts." He motioned for Zell to follow him and they left.

"Wow. Instructor Tilmitt." Selphie said out loud. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Quistis couldn't help but grin. "It's not all that cracked up to be."

"Maybe for you!" Selphie ran ahead of the group and reached the parking lot way before them. By the time Quistis, Irvine and Rinoa got there she was already chatting away with her other two members.

"Good luck. I've got to go to Instructor Tilmitt." Rinoa made a face, giggled, then ran to Selphie.

"Okay..." Irvine said. "So instruct me."

Quistis laughed even though she didn't find anything funny. It felt good to laugh a little.

"Come on, Irvine. I think I see Aikka and Jamie." She led him to his group mates and they set off in their car for Balamb.

"This mission is in Dollet, right, Instructor Trepe?" Jamie said Quistis' name like she was a famous person or something.

But Quistis just smiled politely and answered her. "Yes, Jamie. We'll hear about it on the vessel." Irvine coughed and Quistis figured he was trying to hide his laughter.

Finally, after a while of the Trepies staring awed at Quistis, asking her questions and Irvine trying to hide his smiles, the car stopped and they all climbed outside. 

Of course, the Trepies still stared at Quistis, the admired one.  
"Aww... Quistis has admirers." Irvine teased her when Jamie and Aikka weren't looking. "Poor girls... Still so young... they don't know any better. Forgive them, Quistis."

"Kinneas, when this is over you are dead." She said and gave him her ice queen look.

"Yikes." He laughed and then climbed onto the vessel.

Quistis turned around only to see a familiar gray jacket flapping in the wind. She looked and watched Fujin and Raijin wish him luck. He turned around and caught Quistis looking at him. She turned away and tried to pretend that she didn't see him but it she knew that the expression on her face gave away everything.

She quickly put her attention on her students and put a smile on her face. Or at least she tried to.

The trepies obviously noticed something since they hung on to Quistis' every word and admired her every action. Irvine knew because he saw her staring at Seifer.

"Okay." She tried to make her smile convincing. "Our mission today is going to be in Dollet or at least in the outskirts of it. Some people have spotted a larger number than monsters than usual in the forests, just outside of Dollet. Also quite a lot of Galbadian Soldiers have been seen. We suspect that have something to do with this and if they do it could mean only trouble." She paused. "Your job is to defeat these monsters, and Galbadian Soldiers if any are seen, and prevent them from releasing havoc into the town. Keep them from entering at all costs. Got it?"

Jamie and Aikka both nodded enthusiastically and Irvine grinned and adjusted his shotgun.

"Good." She looked outside. "It seems we've arrived. Let's go! You are to secure the north of the forests. I'll probably tag along but as a SeeD I'll have more things to do than just follow you so I'll leave things in the hands of your Squad Leader, Irvine." 

"Alrighty. Come on, ladies!" Irvine called them and smiled. The two trepies giggled and followed him outside.

Quistis followed them for awhile. Just to make sure they reached the right place. When they began battling she left to secure some other area.

She battled a few monsters then heard someone yelling, "Squad Leader take over! Seifer, you're in charge!" It was Xu. Seifer began to lead his squad somewhere else when he caught Quistis' eye. She couldn't look away this time because he saw her looking and for some reason she couldn't. 

Seifer's teammate waved his hand in front of his face and Seifer turned to his group.

Quistis ran to some other place. Far away. She barely saw the others already.

_I shouldn't be here... this is a mission! My job is to be there. I can't let my feelings make me do stupid things when I'm supposed to be doing my job._

She began to walk back when she heard a roar behind her. She turned quickly and came face to face with a Ruby Dragon.

_A ruby dragon... I wasn't prepared for this!  I can't battle it alone!_

She looked around for anyone else but found she had no choice. Everyone else was far away and they were too far for her to call for them. 

Swiftly, the monster blasted Quistis with it's flame and she shrieked. She pulled out Save The Queen and began to attack.

"Blizzaga!" She yelled. The strong ice magic was barely noticed by the dragon.

It was no use. She hit it with three more Blizzaga and it only took little effect. The dragon hit her with its tail and she fell to the ground. She felt something warm on her cheek. Blood. A deep wound was found on her left cheek.

She had one last chance. As the monster began to prepare for another attack, Quistis used her limit break.

"Degenerator!" She attacked him with all that was left of her energy. It worked. The dragon died. Quistis was weakened though and she collapsed on the ground, blood trickling down from her wounds and burns.

And so she lay there, no one by her side.


	13. Realization

**[A/N This one's in Seifer's POV. Kind of short but… I made it a bit of a rush since my last chapter was late.]**

_Damn, where'd my squad go? Never should've let them out of my sight! I knew that Laine girl and that Samuel would leave me again... Stupid... I'm the Squad Leader! Damn! I might fail because of them._

Seifer kicked the soil angrily and looked around for his teammates once more. They had probably left without him again. He squinted against the sun, looking for them but instead saw a shadowy and dark figure on the ground. He tried to figure out what it was but couldn't tell because he was so far away.

_What the hell...? I can see something but what is that? It looks like a person but I can't tell from this far. I'm pretty sure it's a person. Why is he... or she... there of all places? And if that is a person, it looks like he... or she, collapsed._

He blocked the sun from his eyes and tried to get a better look. He moved forward and went closer to the figure.

He walked towards it, moving faster with each step. By the time he reached her, he was practically running. He stopped when he reached Quistis.

_Holy... It's Quistis. Of all people. I didn't think it was her... Why is she here? How did she get here?_

He didn't bother to answer that question, it just didn't seem to matter. He left it alone and unanswered. He just bent on the ground and touched her cheek softly. He wiped the blood away from the wound. He ran his hand through her soft blonde hair and felt something jump inside of himself despite his worries. He picked her up gently but as fast as he could.

She rested her head against his chest, unaware of what she was doing and what was happening. Still, he felt warmth and something melt inside of him when she did, although he was hoping with everything that she was okay.

_I don't know why... But, even if I might not pass now because of this or that I don't know where the hell my squad is..._

He quickened his pace and ran past everyone, even the curious and concerned faces. He just ran past everything and everyone. He didn't notice anything but the unconscious girl in his arms.

_I don't care. I just don't care. That's it._

Those words didn't even shock himself. He knew they were true despite the fact that he had no idea why. He looked down at the blonde teenager, who was breathing softly against him, and felt his cares all disappear. All of them but the one he felt for her. He still did not understand what he was feeling at the moment and questions kept forming in his head.

_Why don't I care?_

As he ran to the other Instructors, a thought came back to his head. Something Fujin told him.

"...All of those shouldn't matter..." She had said to him after he explained his reasons for saying that he couldn't love Quistis the way she was asking him to.

Before he had just walked away from Fujin. Those words had not meant anything to him, they were simply a sentence consisting of five words which had no meaning or anything that he had understood, he couldn't figure out what she was really trying to say. But as he held Quistis in his arms, they hit him in his heart like rock. Her words echoed into his soul and told him something he hadn't heard when she said them before. Something about Quistis forced himself to think about her. He knew that those words she said were true, every emotion and feeling he felt right then proved her nothing less than right.

_Fujin was right... Some things I still don't get... But she WAS right, I'm sure of that..._

All the things that seemed to important... Didn't matter. 

Nothing else mattered to him but Quistis at the moment. The girl who was making his heart beat like crazy inside of him with hope and worries. The girl who had helped him understand himself and make him feel like he was important. The girl who had done so much for him and the girl... whose heart was broken because of him. Quistis.

Only one question stood unanswered as he carried the unconscious Quistis all the way back to the other SeeDs. 

Why? Why did everything seem so unimportant at the moment?

He walked more slowly to Squall and Zell who were standing just outside the Ragnarok. They spotted him and looked shocked as they saw Quistis. 

The question still kept repeating itself inside of Seifer's mind. Why? Why? Why?

He held her tightly again. He felt like he wished to never let her go and just keep her with him forever. 

He never once took his eyes off of her and as he handed her to Squall an answer to his question began to form inside his head.

_Quistis... _

Seifer came back to reality as he went in search of his squad again and then the answer was clear in his head. The simple answer meant so much more than words would ever be able to explain. But still he knew and he understood finally.

_...It's because I love her..._


	14. Hesitation

**[A/N Aww… My fanfic's nearing the end…  Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! It's a bit of a cliffhanger but I'll post up the next one quickly.]**

_Where am I...? I'm..._

"She's waking up." Someone said softly.

Quistis' eyes fluttered open and she blinked a several times. 

"Dr. Kadowaki?" She asked, surprised.

The doctor nodded. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay. How'd I get here...?" Quistis asked, feeling dazed. She had a bandage on her wrist. She rubbed it gently.

"First let me ask… what happened to you?" Dr. Kadowaki asked her. "Your friends out there, waiting to find out if your okay."

"I was attacked by a Ruby Dragon." Quistis said. She touched her hair. It was down. She felt around for a clip.

"Ah, yes. Seifer mentioned you were unconscious when he found you... That's probably why." Dr. Kadowaki handed Quistis a tie.

"Seifer?" She asked, startled. But Dr. Kadowaki was already outside. Quistis sighed and tied her hair up.

"Hi, Quisty!" She heard someone squeal.

"Hi, Selphie. Hi, Rinoa." She said softly and smiled at her friends.

"Hi!" Rinoa sat down on the stool. Selphie sat on the bed, next to Quistis.

"So... how are you feeling?" Rinoa asked. "You have a wound on your cheek."

"It's fine. How'd I get here?" She asked.

"You don't know?!" Selphie shrieked.

"No. I was unconscious." She told them.

"Oh, right. I'm not sure exactly but Seifer found you." Selphie said, casually, trying to hide her smile.

"Seifer?!" Hearing his name made her feel strange. Quistis couldn't believe it. 

"Yup." Rinoa said, giggling. "He carried you all the way. Well, almost all the way."

"He brought you to Squall and Zell and they flew you here on the Ragnarok. Then Seifer met them here and stayed with you for quite awhile in the Infirmary." Selphie added.

"You were here for a day already." Rinoa interrupted.

"Oh..." was all Quistis could think of to say.

_Seifer? Seifer brought me here? Carried me even? And stayed with me in the Infirmary... Wow... I don't believe that._

A tiny bubble of hope entered Quistis' heart. 

_Why? I thought he... Why does it matter so much to me that he doesn't love me? I care about him and that's all there is to it... right?_

"So..." Quistis started. "out of curiosity. Who passed the SeeD exam?"

"Rinoa passed." Selphie nudged her friend and smiled. "Of course."

"So did Irvine... and Aikka, that trepie from your group..." Rinoa added.

"Did... Did Seifer pass?" Quistis asked them.

"Yup. He nearly didn't since he was away most of the exam but Cid made an exception since the reason he was gone was that he was with you. He saved you and that's part of being a SeeD, right?" Rinoa said.

"Great." Quistis said. "Congratulations, Rinoa."

"Thanks... So, when do you get out of here?" Rinoa asked and brushed her brown hair away from her face.

"Oh, I don't know..." Quistis began.

"You can get out whenever you feel ready." Someone supplied. Dr. Kadowaki entered the room just then. "I think you're well enough."  
"Terrific. I haven't even been conscious all this time but I'm already sick of being here." Quistis stood up.

Dr. Kadowaki laughed.  All three of the SeeDs left the Infirmary.

"I just want to go to my room first..." Quistis told her friends.

"Quistis!" The sound of footsteps followed the voice calling her. 

"Irvy!" Selphie squealed. Quistis turned around to see Irvine running down the hall towards them.

He stopped when he saw them. "Hey, ladies." He winked. Selphie giggled as he put his arm on her shoulder. "So, Quistis? You okay?"

"Just a little tired." She said. "Like I was saying, I think I'll go to my room."

"Fine. We'll be at the cafeteria." Selphie told her, "Go there later. The others would want to see you."

"Okay." They left and Quistis walked to the dormitories.

She closed the door behind her and just went to the bathroom and freshened up. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw her book on the table. She smiled sadly.

  
_I guess I'd better finish it. I have to return it soon anyway... I'm near the end so it shouldn't take me long to finish reading it._

She picked it up and went outside. She started to go to the library but as she passed the quad she saw someone inside. She stopped walking and just stood there for a moment, hesitating. She wondered if she should go inside but she was unsure of what to do. Each time she thought she'd finally step inside she felt she couldn't move.

_Why can't I go in? It's only... Seifer..._


	15. Love

**[A/N Last chapter… I'll probably make an epilogue though… I love epilogues! ;) Okay…]**

As Quistis stood there she felt emotions she never felt so strongly before

Part of her felt like running away, but the stronger part of her told her to go in there and talk to him.

Finally, after moments of just silent decision-making she slowly walked inside.

"Hello, Quistis." He said when he spotted her.

"Seifer." She said softly.

No one said anything for a long time. They just walked around until they reached the balcony. For some unknown reason, they just stopped walking when they got there.

"So... Are you feeling okay?" Seifer asked her.

"I'm alright." She said. Seifer looked at her critically.

He traced her wound softly. His touch was gentle and tender.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her and pulled his hand away almost guiltily.

"It's okay... Seifer, I... I mean, thanks. For saving me." She said quietly. Her heart longed to reach up to him and kiss him right there and then but something stopped her and said no.

"Oh and congratulations… On becoming a SeeD. I'm glad your hard work finally paid off. "

_He doesn't love me, right? Why does he look so troubled?  
  
_

"Thanks, Quistis..." He began.

"Look, Seifer..." Quistis interrupted. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to say it. She stood clutching her book tightly in one hand, prepared to say what she wanted to. "I'm sorry for ignoring you... I shouldn't have. I know I shouldn't have... I mean, it's okay if..." She tried desperately to make the words come out. She stopped and stood in silence waiting nervously for Seifer to say something, anything.

"No, Quistis..." He said finally. The balcony was so silent and his soft voice was the only sound she heard. As well as the only sound she wished to hear. "I... I realized something when I found you yesterday. When I saw you like that... It made me realize how much you mean to me. Nothing else seemed to matter then...." He paused. 

Quistis bit her lip as she anxiously waited for what he was going to say next. His words had made hope run free in her and her heart was pounding so hard that she felt like it was going to explode. The silence nearly killed her as she waited with as much anxiety as she possible could feel.

"...and I realized that..."  
  


_He's... Is he...? Does he...?_

"...I love you."__

_Hyne.___

Quistis voice just seemed to disappear as she tried to tell him the same. The silence just hung in the air as the pounding of Quistis' heart stopped suddenly. She was shocked at what he had just said but her happiness was absolute and she tried to make her words come out.

"Seifer..." Her voice was so soft that he barely heard her even in the silent balcony. She forced herself to speak louder.

Seifer looked both hopeful and nervous. He waited impatiently for even a reaction from Quistis.

"Seifer." She finally said after the longest pause. "I..." She found herself unable to speak but able again to smile and she did. She smiled warmly at him and he felt all his hope change into sheer joy as she uttered the words he had longed to hear from her.

"I love you too..."

He smiled one of his true smiles at her and both of them just stood there without words to fit the feelings they felt at that moment. She simply leaned against the balcony as she did the night of the Garden Festival.

She put her book down and she glanced at it. She looked up to see Seifer looking right at her,

"Did you reach the end yet?" He asked her. She was surprised by this question. Why would he be asking her that?

"No." She answered, still wearing a confused expression.

"Good." He pulled her towards him.

He looked around. "No chicken-wuss..." He muttered and smiled at Quistis once more. She finally felt complete happiness as he pressed his lips against hers. It felt so familiar to her, familiar yet she felt a new sense of joy.

When it ended and they finally pulled apart she leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder, their hands never parting.

They stared at the sky and Quistis heard him whisper to her softly, "...And they lived happily ever after." 

Her wish came true.

She smiled and knew that she wouldn't need to finish her book. It was a fairy tale. She was living in reality. But she still got the ending she wanted.

She turned to him and they kissed for the second time.

**....And they lived happily ever after.**

**[A/N And that's the end of my fic. =) Hope you liked it. Thanks for all your reviews!!! I think I'm going to be making an epilogue to this… Yup, I think so… Anyway, thanks for reviewing!]******


	16. Epilogue: Forever

**[A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this done but I was busy with my other fanfics as well. Anyway, I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the way I made it turn out!]**

_"Seifer and I..._

_I remember clearly a certain day..._

_He had taken me out to dinner at this restaurant in Balamb. When we got out, it was dark and the stars were shining. We went out to the harbor and just watched the sea shine and sparkle before us._

_We were holding hands and I felt Seifer's grip on me tighten._

_"Seifer?"__ I asked him._

_"...Quistis..." He began softly. With his free hand he fumbled with something inside his jacket pocket._

_I stared at him as he pulled out a red velvet case. My eyes grew wide as he asked me, "Quistis... will you...marry me?"_

_He opened it to reveal a lovely silver ring. An engagement ring._

_I was stunned. I think it was a combination of shock, happiness and pure love. Not sure how to reply I simply smiled and nodded, tears coming to my eyes._

_That was the second time I actually cried in front of him. The first was out of my sadness... when I felt rejected by him. That was possibly my worst experience ever._

_This time I was crying out of happiness. I tried not to but the tears just streamed down my face. When I felt my voice had returned I answered him, "Seifer..." I smiled. I was unable to continue so I put my arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips._

_Oh, how strong my love was at that moment. When we pulled apart, I told him, "Of course."_

_Our wedding... it was wonderful. We had it simple, just at a chapel. I couldn't decide who to place as Maid Of Honor, so Rinoa and Selphie decided to both be bridesmaids. Xu was my Maid Of Honor. Everyone came. All our friends. Raijin and Fujin included._

_Squall had also come and he was actually wearing a smile.  
We moved into a small house... But we remained SeeDs. Of course, we didn't want to leave our jobs._

_And now...__ We're here..."_

"....That's it." Quistis said to the little girl in my lap. She giggled.

"Daddy look funny." She said in her two-year-old manner, pointing to a picture of him in his tux. A photo album was on the table in front of them.

Quistis smiled fondly at Kat. She turned to the pages of when Kat was born.

_"That's you, Katrina..._

_I was just at my room in the Garden when I felt ready to give birth. Seifer was gone... He was out in Balamb._

_Only Selphie and Irvine were with me. When I told them, Selphie screamed, "Booyaka!" and Irvine just grinned._

_It was so funny to see them so excited. It was already my 2nd time to give birth but still they wouldn't calm down._

_We somehow managed to get into the car and to the hospital._

_Seifer ran through the doors just as my Doctor announced to me, "It's a girl..."._

_She was so beautiful... Seifer said so as well. He nearly fainted as he stared at the little girl in my arms. I'm not sure if it was because he was so tired from running all the way from Balamb to Balamb Garden then back again to Balamb or from the happiness."_

"Me." Kat said as she pointed to the picture of a newborn baby girl.

"That's right, baby." Quistis squeezed her. Kat giggled again. She was a mixture of Quistis and Seifer. She had dark blonde hair and green eyes. She had her father's eyes but her mother's features and smile.

"Hey, Mom!" Quistis heard someone call. "We're back!" Then the sound of footsteps.

"How was it?" She asked the five-year-old boy who came through the door. He too, had a blonde hair but a lighter color. He looked just like a younger version of Seifer.

"It was great." Another voice interrupted the conversation. Seifer came through the door. "Michael here, would make a good SeeD when he gets old."

"He didn't battle did he?" Quistis asked Seifer.

"Nope. But he watched everything and told me how to improve." Seifer ruffled Michael's hair fondly.

"Daddy!" Katrina said, raising her little arms in the air. Quistis smiled as Seifer pulled Kat up into his arms. Kat squealed with delight when Seifer tossed her into the air.

Quistis shook her head but still smiled. "Alright you guys. We're going to the Garden tonight. We're gonna see Squall and Rinoa's new baby girl. You're going to see everyone. Zell and Michele will be there. Also Selphie and Irvine as well." She said.

"So is Andrew gonna be there too?" Michael asked, excitedly.

"Sure. Selphie mentioned that she and Irvine would bring him along. Now go get ready, Michael. You're clothes are dirty. Take Kat with you."

Michael took Katrina's hand obediently and they ran to their rooms.

Seifer turned to his wife. "What were you and Kat doing here?" He sat down next to her on the couch.

Quistis smiled. "Remembering old times..." She said vaguely, indicating the photo albums on the table in front of her.

Seifer grinned and picked up a picture of Quistis and him, taken on their wedding day. He looked at it for a long time before turning back to her.

"...So we **did **live happily ever after... right, Quis?" He embraced her, remembering their unforgettable day on the balcony.

She laughed softly. She didn't answer but she gave him a kiss.

Quistis smiled. _Seifer and Quistis Almasy... Together 'til the end of their story._

**[A/N And that's the end of my fanfic! =) Thanks again to all my readers and especially to those who reviewed! Love ya guys!!!]**

**~*The End*~ [Wah.]**


End file.
